Lights Out Pretty Little Liar
by lollypopz
Summary: I try to unmask A.


**Lights Out Pretty Little Liar**

"I just want to let you know, you know just in case if I don't make it, I love you. I always have," I said with fear catching onto every word I said.

"Thanks for telling me, I always kind of liked you to," George said seeming less nervous than I was.

I was about to go in to the church that burned down years ago. I was about to unmask A, the real A, the A who killed my sister. A has been terrorizing my life as well as my friends. Our lives are run by constant death threats. The fear of dying always lingers behind us.

"Ok if I'm not back in an hour please come get me, "I said about to get out of the car.

As I was getting out of the car George pulled me back in the car and kissed me. The kiss was like a dream to me. His lips were so soft pressed against mine. The world stopped for us for our one kiss. I wanted it to last forever but it only lasted a min or so.

I got out of the car with a cheerful smile on my face and feeling a lot more confident, I started to walk up to the old church. The path was twisted and long. The effort it took to make it to the church was great as my legs felt like rocks stuck to the ground. Once I reached the doors I was starting to regret my decision.

The church doors were locked (not a huge shock) but it only took one knock for the doors to open. Once open I could not see anyone that could have opened the door or A. I don't even know the real name of this person or hair color. Wow I don't even know if it's a male or a female. The only thing I know to look for is a person black hoodie.

As I look around the seats, the floor even the cross was burned to a crisp. While I walked around I had to cover my nose and mouth ad air filled with ash entered my lungs making me want to vomit right there and then. I look up wondering if this place is a trap itself.

All the sudden memories of coming here as a child, floods my mind causing tears to fill my eyes. So many good times spent here. This was even the place where I met George, my best friend. I even met my friends here… the ones attacked by A.

"OH MY GOD, SHE CHOSE HER TARGES HERE!" I say a little too loud that the fear of her attacking me is stronger than ever.

My eyes, nose, mouth, throat and lungs were now burning with an intense pain form all the ash in the air. Even the beautiful purple, red, green and pink stain glass windows were blackened by the ash. The thousands of thoughts that flooded my mind won't leave, causing one of my weaknesses to show.

Still looking around for anything I can find. I then saw a teddy bear with only one arm and eye close to where the piano would be. It had a red envelope stapled to where the heart would be located. When I take the envelope off the bear and turn it around Clare was the name on it. My name was there. A should be thinking I was Sara, the one who we thought was helping A this whole time.

I open the letter and it reads:

"It's your turn to die now."

-A

As I drop the letter I feel a sharp pain in my side and scream as loud as I can. I look down to find blood dripping down my legs with a large knife stuck in my side. The blood, spilling out of my body all over me was overwhelming. Just the sight of this made me vomit as I collapse to the ground. On the ground I see my own vomit is also filled with blood.

My hands are trembling. The fear of losing everything with death clouds my senses. My entire life flashes before my eyes. The pain in my side increases with each breath I take. I want to give up but I know I can't. My friends need me alive now more than ever. Now the taste of vomit and blood makes me want to give up even more.

"Don't move, help is coming," George says in a panic not knowing what to do except wait for an ambulance to arrive.

"I-I-I love you," was the last thing I could say, the last thing I ever did say.

**Clare and George are my OC's. I do not own any other characters. **

**Like I said in my other fan fic **_**please no rude comments**_**or anything like that. Love you guys who are supporting me! :) thx**

**Life is the Art of Drawing without an Eraser... Don't be afraid to make Mistakes :)**


End file.
